


Bunnies that Glow

by Inactive Account (sassybleu), liebling



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, bunnies!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassybleu/pseuds/Inactive%20Account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebling/pseuds/liebling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>4/13/15: Please do not duplicate or post this content elsewhere without consent.</p></blockquote>





	Bunnies that Glow

Sherlock and John go at it like bunnies.

(And no, they don't glow in the dark.)

**Author's Note:**

> 4/13/15: Please do not duplicate or post this content elsewhere without consent.


End file.
